Awang Awang
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Sasuke... sebuah harapan yang ingin sekali diwujudkan oleh Sai. Tapi apakah ia mampu dan dapat menikah dengan Sasuke? temukan jawabannya disini. Sequel "cerita api akhir tahu" Warning inside! RnR...


**Disclimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

Sequel "Cerita Kembang Api Akhir Tahun" dan "Canda Tawa yang Hanya Sebentar"

Happy reading...

* * *

><p><strong>Awang-Awang<strong>

**By** Rei-kun 541

**Pair **: SasuxSai

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Warning**: Yaoi/Sho-ai, OOC, GJ, typo, dll (Banyak, sampai ga bisa disebutin satu-satu) Don't Like Don't Read (Tp kalau mau baca juga tidak apa-apa, dijamin tidak akan cardiac arrest kok!)

.

.

.

_Aku bukan sekuntum bunga..._

Ya, aku tahu itu sejak awal, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi mengenalmu membuat aku lupa dan mulai berlagak sombong dengan menganggap bahwa aku bisa jadi perhiasan di dalam ruang-ruang kehidupanmu, jadi sekuntum bunga di atas meja ruang tamu, warna ceria dalam ruang keluarga, atau sebuah lukisan dalam kamar, tapi sekarang aku kembali sadar, aku bukan siapa-siapa.

Aku hanya seorang pelukis, yang melukiskan impian-impianku dalam sebuah kanvas, seperti yang aku lakukan saat ini, duduk di balkon apartemenku sambil melukiskan langit dengan warna putih awan yang mendominasi lembaran kanvasku. Impianku, hanya tertuang dalam kanvas untuk aku jual pada orang-orang, tidak ada yang absolut, tidak ada yang ingin aku capai. Tapi mencintaimu, membuatku memiliki tempat lain untuk menuangkan harapanku. Buku itu salah satunya, buku yang kau beri disaat malam tahun baru, dengan sebuah janji bahwa kau akan selalu membuatku bahagia, dan kau menepatinya sampai sekarang. Hanya ada kebahagiaan dalam buku itu, tapi aku mulai tak tahu diri dengan menuliskan sebuah harapan disana...

_Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Sasuke..._

Kalimat itulah yang selalu aku tulis di akhir halamannya, dan betapa inginnya impian itu aku raih. Aku ingin sekali memilikimu, sampai aku mulai nekat malam itu. Malam itu, kau mengajakku pergi untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan makan malam dan minum anggur, dan aku berniat akan mengatakan kalimat itu padamu.

Aku sudah berpakaian rapi, bersiap untuk pergi malam itu. Hanya perlu menunggumu saja untuk menjemputku, jadi aku berinisiatif menunggumu dengan membaca sebuah buku. Belum habis satu halaman buku itu aku baca, terdengar bunyi handphone berdering. Telepon darimu dan segera aku terima.

"Halo... Sai..." sapamu di seberang.

"Iya..."

"Sai, maaf.. tapi sepertinya, kita harus membatalkan acara kita. Kakakku tertimpa musibah dan aku harus menghiburnya," ucapmu membatalkan acara kita. Ada rasa kecewa juga saat itu, tapi aku tahu aku tidak boleh bersikap egois.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?"

"Istrinya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan sekarang dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Keadaannya gawat. Aku harus segera kesana."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan kesana. Rumah sakitnya dimana?" tanyaku.

"Rumah Sakit K, dekat dengan rumah keluargaku."

"Oh iya, aku akan kesana." Aku menutup teleponku dan berlari menyambar kunci mobil kemudian keluar dari apartemenku untuk segera menuju rumah sakit itu.

Aku bertemu denganmu ketika kita berada di ruang receptionist. Saat itu kau sedang sibuk bertanya diruangan mana istri kakakmu dirawat pada petugas disana.

"Sasuke..." sapaku.

"Sai, ayo! Kakakku masih ada di ICU," ajakmu kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ICU. Aku hanya bisa mengikutimu dari belakang.

Didepan ruang ICU, berdiri seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan warna kulit, dan rambut yang sama sepertimu, hanya saja rambutnya terlihat lebih panjang. Berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok di samping pintu, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu hasil dari pekerjaan tim medis di dalam.

"Nii-san..." sapamu. Melihatmu berdiri di depannya, dia segera berlari menghampirimu kemudian memelukmu. Terlihat jelas ada kekhawatiran dari raut wajahnya meski ia mencoba memasang afek datar.

"Nii-san, bagaimana keadaan Nee-san?" tanyamu sambil balas memeluk sang kakak.

"Tidak tahu..." Ia melepas pelukannya, "Masih ditangani dokter."

"Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?"

"Dia putus asa. Mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki anak membuatnya benar-benar terpukul," ungkap sang kakak. Aku tersentak mendengar itu. Ya, alasannya untuk bunuh diri mungkin memang wajar.

"Karena itu?"

"Kami datang ke rumah Tou-san siang tadi untuk memberitahukan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin menutupinya, karena dia ingin semuanya terbuka dan tak ada yang ditutup-tutupi," cerita kakakmu lagi.

"Aku tahu kelanjutannya. Kenapa tidak Nii-san cegah?"

"Aku sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tapi dia menolak dan bersikeras untuk memberitahukannya. 'Setidaknya, Kaa-san saja yang tahu' begitu yang dia katakan, dan dia menceritakannya pada Kaa-san. Memang saat itu Tou-san tidak dirumah, tapi ternyata Tou-san sudah pulang ketika dia memberitahukan itu pada Kaa-san dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kami. Memang tidak ada respon apapun dari Tou-san, tapi dia tahu kalau Tou-san sangat kecewa, begitu juga dengan Kaa-san."

"Aku mengerti perasaan Nee-san," kau memberikan empatimu.

"Dibanding kekecewaan Kaa-san dan Tou-san, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan dia. Sepanjang jalan pulang dia terus menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menganggap dia tidak berguna, menganggap kalau dia tidak bisa membahagiakan orang tua kita. Dia ingat sekali kalau Tou-san sangat menginginkan cucu dari hasil pernikahan kami sebagai penerus keluarga Uchiha."

Cerita kakakmu mulai membuat aku merasa tidak nyaman. Ada yang menusuk perasaanku saat itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan terus menndengarkan pembicaraanmu dan kakakmu yang terlalu serius itu sampai tak menyadari bahwa aku ada bersama kalian juga.

"Dia mengurung dirinya di kamar, tidak ingin aku bertemu dengannya. Aku mulai curiga ketika dia tidak menjawab panggilanku. Aku mendapatinya sudah tertidur di ranjang dengan sayatan dilengannya, darah yang membasahi sepray..." Kakakmu menghentikan ceritanya. Seperti ada yang tercekat, dia terlihat sangat terpukul dengan mengingat semua kejadiannya. Kau mengerti luka di hati kakakmu itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya, Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sekarang harapan Tou-san ada ditanganmu, itu juga yang dikatakan oleh Kaa-san," ucap kakakmu itu sambil menepuk pundakmu.

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Ini jawaban atas ketidaknyamananku tadi. Semua ada di tangan Sasuke, itu tandanya...

_Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Sasuke..._

Harapanku hancur saat itu. Impianku akan selalu jadi angan-angan semu. Perlahan, kau akan meninggalkanku dan mencari seorang wanita yang mencintaimu dan memberikanmu keturunan. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya orang yang tak tahu diri yang ingin memilikimu.

Nikahi aku... tidak akan pernah aku ucapkan sampai kapanpun.

Pintu ruangan ICU terbuka, dan seorang Dokter keluar dari sana. Kakakmu segera menghampirinya dan mulai menanyakan keadaan sang istri. Pikiran jahat muncul saat itu di kepalaku. Jauh dihatiku, aku menginginkan kematian istrinya. Dengan begitu, mungkin dia bisa mencari pengganti yang dapat memberikan keturunan hingaa tak perlu mengusik hubunganku denganmu.

"Nyonya Konan sudah melewati masa kritisnya," ucap Sang Dokter dan iu membuat perasaan lega mengalir dalam dirimu dan kakakmu, tapi tidak denganku. Aku tersiksa.

"Apa aku boleh melihat keadaannya?" tanya kakakmu pada dokter.

"Boleh, tapi usahakan untuk memberi suasana yang tenang. Pasien belum sepenuhnya pulih." Setelah mengucapkan itu, dokter pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Syukurlah..." ucap Sasuke.

"Iya..." jawab kakakmu, dan saat itulah ia melihatku.

"Sasuke, dia siapa?"

DEG...

"Oh... Dia.."

"Perkenalkan, saya Sai," ucapku memperkenalkan diri kemudian menundukkan badanku memberi hormat pada kakakmu.

"Temanmu ya?" tanya kakakmu.

"Ya, saya temannya Sasuke..." ucapku menutupi hubungan kami.

"Bukan... Nii-san, sebenarnya, dia kekasihku," ucapmu tegas.

Aku tersentak mendengar itu, dan begitu pula dengan kakakmu. Kau berterus terang? Betapa bodohnya dirimu!

"O-oh..." Sedikit gelagapan, kakakmu kembali memukul pundakmu, "Aku akan melihat kondisi Konan. Maaf, Sasuke, aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara tadi, maaf..." katanya, kemudian melangkah memasuki ruangan itu untuk melihat istrinya. Aku melihat ada rasa bersalah di mata kakakmu ketika memandangku, dan aku segera memalingkan pandanganku darinya.

"Sai..." ucapmu dengan nada rendah didepanku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum padamu untuk memperlihatkan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Kita masih bisa kencan lain waktu kan? Sekarang kakakmu paling penting."

"Bukan itu..."

"Sudahlah... aku tidak ingin membahasnya..."

_Awang-awang..._

Aku menghentikan sapuan kuasku pada kanvas yang sekarang telah penuh dengan warna awan dan langit. Lelah sekali, padahal hanya menyelesaikan satu lukisan. Oh, bukan, bukan melukis yang membuat aku lelah tapi pikiranku yang sedari tadi melayang kemana-mana. Rasa nyeri ini menghabiskan tenagaku.

Aku meletakkan kuas dan papan catku dibawah kakiku kemudian kembali duduk bersandar pada kursiku. Kupalingkan pandanganku pada langit yang sudah mulai diliputi dengan warna merah senja. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, dan perlahan waktu mulai mengikis tali ikatanku denganmu.

Tempat dudukku saat ini sangat dekat dengan pagar sisi balkon, sehingga aku bisa meletakkan tanganku pada pagar sisi balkon kemudian merebahkan kepalaku di sana. Aku menutup mataku, dan bayang-bayang masa depan yang bahagia bersamamu hadir dalam benakku. Hanya dalam bayang-bayang tanpa bisa jadi sesuatu yang nyata membuatku kembali tersiksa. Mengapa hanya dalam bayang-bayang?

"Sai..." Suara ini, suaramu. Aku selalu menyukai suaramu yang memanggil namaku dengan anggun. Aku membuka mataku dan mengangkat kepalaku dari rebahan di tanganku untuk melihat ke pintu balkon. Kau sudah ada di sana, memandangku dengan tatapan sayu. Sepertinya kau mengerti penderitaanku.

"Selamat datang..." ucapku kemudian tersenyum. Kau menghampiriku kemudian memandang lukisan yang baru saja aku buat. Melihat lukisan itu, kau gunakan tangan kirimu untuk menepuk bahu kananku. Entah, kau tahu atau tidak arti dari lukisanku.

"Lukisanmu selalu indah, Sai..." pujimu. Iya, indah permukaannya saja, tapi sedih dan nyeri di dalam. Tapi aku tidak peduli kau mengerti atau tidak, aku lebih memperdulikan tangan kananku yang mulai kuangkat untuk kugunakan merangkul pinggangmu. Ada rasa sungkan disana, mengingat aku tidak akan selamanya dapat memilikimu. Sasuke, aku ingin memelukmu, setidaknya berikan itu. Kurangkul pinggangmu, dan itu membuatmu tersentak.

"Sai..." Aku hanya dapat membalasmu dengan tersenyum pahit. Tapi sepertinya, kau mengerti. Kau segera memutar tubuhmu untuk berdiri menghadapku dan detik berikutnya aku sudah beranjak kemudian memelukmu erat.

"Sasuke..." kupanggil namamu, nama yang selalu terukir di hatiku, nama dari seseorang yang tak dapat aku miliki selamanya. Kau pererat palukanmu.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, semampu yang aku bisa. Aku akan terus bersamamu sampai kau pergi meninggalkanku..." ucapku dalam pelukanmu.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Maaf... harapanku yang terlalu jauh di awan.. oh, bukan, tapi cinta kita yang berada di awang-awang..."

"Entah mana yang benar, yang jelas aku akan mencintaimu selamanya..." Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu, membuat perasaan nyaman mengalir dalam diriku. Ya, cinta bukan mesti bersatu. Selama kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku memiliki cintamu...

**The End**

* * *

><p>Hm... bagaimana? Menyenangkan? Seperti ada yang kurang ya? Ayo tebak apa yang kurang?<p>

Akhirnya, fic ini selesai juga. Oneshot yang benar-benar pendek. Maaf, aku mengira ceritanya akan panjang, tapi ternyata pendek. Tapi semoga pembaca senang.

Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk uke-ku, Aby, yang beberapa waktu lalu dengan beraninya berkata, "Aku akan melamarmu...". Mengejutkan! Tapi aku merasa senang meskipun aku tahu itu terlalu tidak mungkin. Selain senang sebenarnya malu juga, harga diri seme-ku jatuh. Dia lebih berani dibanding aku yang notabene menjadi seme. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau minta izin ke orang tuaku dengan berkata, "Bu, aku ingin menikah dengan sesama jenis, bolehkah?" Belum bilang, baru akan buka mulut mau ngomong, sudah hangus duluan 'itu'ku.

Sebenarnya fic ini juga mau aku buat untuk meramaikan KOMUNE 1-st event, tapi karena persyaratannya harus di publish serentak tanggal 18 agustus, dan saat itu bulan puasa, jadi niat itu aku urungkan. Tahulah alasannya...

Gomen, yang di atas tidak usah terlalu dipedulikan, yang terpenting aku minta saran dan kritiknya untuk membangun karya tulisku menjadi lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca... Hm... ^^


End file.
